Sasuke and Sakura, Uh oh
by BashTashRox
Summary: Sasuke is in the Hidden leaf village to talk to Naruto... The HOKAGE! But he spots Sakura and WANTS HER! so he kidnapps he and takes her.. Will sakura give into him? find out. Lemons in this story Sasuke/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story... it was written all for you... enjoy**

**Disclaimer :- I dont own Naruto! so yeah i wish i did tho thanks bye**

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Naruto, let me go find him. I know I'll be able to bring him back" Sakura pleads

Naruto looks down at her with affection in his eyes "I know you want him back Sakura, but I can't let you go alone." She's about to interrupt but Naruto continues on "If he wanted to come back he would have done so, but he hasn't"

Tears swell up in Sakura's eyes; she turns away so Naruto can not see them. "Your Hokage, make people go after him, yet again come with me"

"I can't Sakura, I have things here I need to do." Naruto helps himself up onto his feet from his chair and strolls over to the door. "I think it'll be wise if you go back and teach your class Sakura-chun"

Sakura gets up from her chair and heads to the door, she steps out side and stops, she gives Naruto one last glance then turns on the spot and walks off

"He'll come back, I'm sure of it" she said to herself

Naruto turns walks to his desk and sit behind it.

There's a knock on the door

"Yes Hinata-sama what is it"

Hinata blushes just as crazy as ever "I umm I mean Sasuke-san is here to see you"

"Send him in" Naruto puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes

"Hello loser" Sasuke says with a crooked grin on his lips

"You shouldn't be putting Sakura through this Sasuke, just come back" Naruto glares at Sasuke. His hair is still as bluey-black and as long as ever, I sense that he's a lot stronger now, Naruto tells himself.

"I left for a reason, to get stronger, I'm not there yet, so I'm not going to return" Sasuke stares around the room trying to look at anything but Naruto so he didn't feel guilty for what he had caused them.

Naruto looks at Sasuke again and shakes his head, if only you knew, he thought to himself, if only you knew what she has been through

"Now to business what is it that you want Sasuke?" Naruto tilts his head up to the stiff Sasuke standing in front of him

"I want the sound village and the leaf village to be allies"

Naruto gaps at him, eyes wide open. Sasuke lets out a little laugh "still a little idiot as ever"

"Yeah but at least I finally made it to Hokage, anyway I don't see why the sound and leaf village should be allies, they are no good"

Sasuke glares at Naruto "that's my home your talking about"

"I remember when the leaf village used to be your home aw well" Naruto turns to face Sasuke once again, he walks to the window and looks outside "I don't know what has happened to you Sasuke"

"And what about you, when we were younger you were such a loser and now look at you, you're the Hokage" Sasuke smiles at Naruto then gets to his feet. "It's about time I best be going, I'll give you a week to think about my offer. Goodbye Naruto"

Sasuke closes the door to Naruto's office and spots Sakura talking to Hinata at the front desk. Something inside him kicks into overdrive… I have to get out of this place he thought to him self.

Instead of heading home he follows Sakura. As if she could feel him watching her she turns around expecting to see him, but he wasn't there.

"I think I'm going crazy" she says to herself underneath her breath

Sakura starts to walk home because the sun has started to set and the sunset is disappearing behind her, then she suddenly hears a snap of twigs

"Hey ugly, what you doing at this time, you should be at home" Sai says staring through her

Sakura jump not expecting to have anyone there "oh it's just you Sai, don't call me ugly! Plus it isn't that late"

Sai just smirks at what she just said and watches her stomp off into the night.

Sakura turns into an alleyway and stops walking. "Ok show yourself. I know there's someone following me"

Sasuke steps out from where he was hiding but he makes sure she can not see his face

"W-W-Who are you?" she strutters, she starts to tremble because she's getting cold, scared and angry "Why are you following me?"

". . ." Sasuke just smirks at her

Sakura tries to step forward to see her stalker but he puts his hand out as if to say stop there

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you?"

This time Sasuke speaks but not normally but in a low husky voice "You do not recognise me, Gees Sakura what a bad team mate you have become, are you still as pathetic as Naruto?"

He laughs at her reaction.

". . ." Sakura gaps at him. This can not be him, he has returned, I can't believe he's returned she thought to herself, "W-W-What are y-you doing here Sasuke?"

Suddenly he's right in front of her, breathing down her neck; he lowers his head towards her ear and whispers "Wouldn't you like to know"

Sakura flinches at his word and tries to take a step back, but Sasuke has a strong grasp on both of her arms. She takes in a big breath of air holds it in for a few seconds then exhales it.

"Why so scared of me Sakura-chun, I won't hurt you" Sasuke smirks when he feels Sakura flinch under his lips

"P-Please let go of me Sasuke" Sakura begs, tears welling up in her eyes.

Her trembling got bad, it looked like she was having a seizure

Sasuke's eyes widen with tension. I'm scaring her, Sasuke let go of her, he told himself. But his grip on her arms just tightened.

She tried to push him away but her attempt failed. She kicked him in the shin's which made him wince in pain.

"You'll pay for that bitch"

His eyes flared with anger, Sakura kept on fighting against him

"Please let go, Sasuke your scaring me" she pleaded and begun to cry in pain when he hit her face

Sasuke liked this feeling, he liked watching her wince in pain from his touches, it pleasured him, and it incited him. He bent down to kiss her but she moves her head and he just grazed her cheek with his lips.

Sakura started to panic and fight him away, but failed. Sasuke pushed her to the ground because she kicked him in the groin, Sakura landed face down and her head hit the concrete. She had blood running down her cheek from her hairline.

Sakura continued to fight, hitting him and punching his stomach, he winced and inhaled quickly, she winded him.

Sasuke bent down and felt around the floor for a rock or something to hit her with. After about 30 seconds of looking around he finds a loose brick in the pavement. He picks the brick up and holds it above his head then… with incredible force he hits Sakura on the top of the head with it.

Sakura is knocked unconscious and falls to the floor with blood rushing out of two places from her head..

Sasuke stood up and stared down at her. He swung away on the spot and took a few steps towards the open road. But he stopped and decided to grab her. He threw Sakura over his shoulder and begun to run towards the village gates

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sakura woke up two days later with a sore head and no idea where she was. She shot up in bed and clutched her head.

"Ouch, what did I do to have such a bad head ache?" she asked herself

Sakura tossed the doona cover away, and began to step out of bed when she heard someone talk

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Sakura" Sasuke said from the corner of the room.

He was hidden in the shadows so she couldn't see what he was wearing, but mainly so she couldn't see the affect she was having in his pants… and she was only wearing a bra and shorts!

"Oh? And why not?" she asked clearly unimpressed with his tone of voice

"Because if you move I'm going to have to hurt you, so don't run" Sasuke explained

"Sasuke-kun is that you? Why are you acting like this?"

"This is who I am Sakura-sama"

"No, this cant be you, I must be dreaming, why am I here? Sakura asked starting to panic again

"You are at my mansion, you are now my property to be used to my liking, I own you. If you try to escape I'll hunt you down and kill you"

Sasuke took a step forwards out of the shadows and smirked when he heard Sakura gasp at the sight of him… He was only wearing a night gown and boxes, some of his chest could be seen through the top of the gown.

Looking at Sasuke dressed like that made Sakura a little wet between her legs, she quickly snapped her legs together not daring to show Sasuke that she was liking the look of him like this.

Sasuke started to laugh when he saw Sakura quickly close her legs… "You really think that will keep me out Sakura-chan? I can assure you, nothing can keep me out"

Sakura blushed powerfully but wouldn't give into him. "Don't hurt me" She breathed out

Sasuke takes another step towards Sakura and stops when there's a knock on the door. "Come in" he called out

Karin opened the door and walked in "There is some urgent business you need to attend to right away Sasuke-kun" Karin looked to where Sakura was sitting. She gave Sakura a deadly stare before turning away and walking out.

"I'll be back to see to you Sakura-sama, you better be here when I get back" Sasuke said before leaving

Sasuke is sitting at his desk looking out the window thinking about Sakura.

_Knock, Knock _

"Come in, Karin" Sasuke called through the door

"How did you know it was me Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked after she walked into the room and locked the door behind her

Karin was wearing a mini black skirt and a black bra. Sasuke turned around to face Karin. He was not happy that she was dressed like this, but he sure was hard from the sight of her…

"Karin that is not appropriate clothing to be wearing to work" Sasuke said getting back to his work.

Karin ignored Sasuke's comment and walked over to the desk that was between the two of them… She sat down in the chair but made it sure that Sasuke could see everything. Sasuke took the chance to have a peak under her skirt and noticed she wasn't wearing any panties

"Sasuke-kun please sleep with me" Karin begged.

She got up from her chair and kneeled on Sasuke's desk, she undid his tie and a couple of his buttons on the top of his while shirt… she bent down to kiss his chest but he pulled away.

"Oww" Karin began to pout but decided better of it.

She grabbed the hooks of her bra and was about to undo it when Sasuke grabbed her hands.

"Let me do it" Sasuke said undoing his bra.

"I'm yours Sasuke, tell me what to do and I'll do it"

Sasuke like the thought of that, but not coming out of Karin's mouth, he'd rather hear Sakura say that to him. Sasuke waited there for a couple of seconds just looking at Karin's breast before he moved forwards to kiss her neck.

"Play with your nipples Karin-chun" Sasuke commanded, and so Karin did so.

Karin tried to kiss Sasuke's neck but he didn't allow her… Sasuke bent his head down and took one nipple into his mouth and begun to lick the tip of it, while pinching the other one. Karin let out a small moan in delight.

After about 2 minutes Sasuke switched, so each nipple had the same amount of attention. Karin undid the rest of Sasuke's shirt and took it off him. She tried to undo his belt but he grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so Karin, no need to rush" Sasuke said with a grin on his face

He put his hand on her leg and began to move it up and rubbed the inside of her thigh, she gasped in anticipation and moaned again.

"Please Sasuke-chan I beg you" she pleaded, but Sasuke just smiled and took it slow. "Oh you are no fun"

Sasuke rubbed Karin's clit and she moaned in such delight. He still had one of her nipples in his mouth and was sucking on it… Sasuke undid his belt and took his jeans off. He slowly dipped one finger into caring welcoming wetness and continued to finger her slowly…

He kissed he neck and bite down hard, she let out a small scream in pain, and he trailed kisses up her neck till he reached her lips. He sort he mouth with his tongue and she welcomed it with her own. They kissed a couple seconds longer before they broke apart for air.

Sasuke slipped a second finger in then a third. When he could feel that she was about to come he pulled out. Karin whined but stopped when he forcefully pushed he down on his desk and was on top of her… Sasuke pulled down his boxes and with a hard quick thrust he entered Karin.

Karin let down a gasp of pleased then began up moan. After a few more thrust they were moving evenly together. Karin dug her nails in Sasuke's back.

"SASUKE!" Karin screamed "I'm about to come"

Sasuke did one last thrust when Karin and he climaxed together. Sasuke fell on top of Karin then lifted himself up and got dressed

"That was fun Karin but I think its about time you left" Sasuke said turning back to the window and staring out

"I don't see why you brought that little slut here" Karin said annoyed

"Do not call her a slut! You know nothing about her"

"I know enough" And with that Karin got dressed and left without another word.

Sasuke was about to turn back to his desk and do paperwork, when he spotted Sakura trying to make a run for it..

"Oh I'm going to kill her" Sasuke grabbed his jacket and left to go find Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura heard people talking out side her door, she guessed they were there to guard her and made sure she didn't escape. She was calm until she heard a female voice say, "Once he's had his way with her, I'll bet he'll kill her"

Sakura froze in her place, while all her colour in her face was drained away. She walked out onto the balcony and realised she was only on the second floor

"If I focused my chakura into my feet I should be able to jump down from here and be perfectly fine"

She doubted her chances but had no other choice. It was either stay here and die or leave and die. So she chose to leave. Sakura stood up straight and focused her chakura into her feet and when she felt ready; she stood on the rafters and jumped off

Sakura wasn't expecting her landing to make such a loud bang but it did, so she chose to make a run for it. She kept on running without looking about. She ran past houses, shops and even big buildings.

When she finally thought she was out of the clear she stopped running to take a breather. She leaned on a tree so she could keep her balance and didn't fall over.

Sakura was so devastatingly puffed she didn't hear Sasuke sneak up behind her and clasp one hand around her mouth so she didn't scream

"What did I say about running away" Sasuke was angry and aggravated at her! He had told her to stay there and what did she do? She ran that's what

Sakura jumped at his words "I heard that you were going to kill me, now please let me go Sasuke-kun"

But instead of letting go of her, he did just the opposite. Sasuke forcefully ripped Sakura's shirt off and slammed her up against the tree trunk. The spikes dug into her back and made small cuts

"No Sasuke I beg of you let go of me" Sakura was crying in pain "ow please you're hurting me"

"This is your punishment from disobeying me you little bitch" He smacked his lips against hers and demanded entrance. Sakura had no choice but to give into him.

But this kiss wasn't filled with hatred, anger; it was filled with worry, tears, and just plain fear. He felt he sobbing into his kiss and this enraged him! No one makes him feel guilty like that!

Sasuke ripped her skirt away and pulled off his shirt, Sakura gasped when she saw him, but continued to cry. He pushed her against the tree with even more force and some twigs made deep holes in her back. Blood pouring out of her wounds Sasuke held them so she wouldn't faint from the loss of blood. But he still held her to the tree tightly.

"Please Sasuke stop, you don't have to become the bad guy" Sakura pleaded, and wince in pain when he dug his fingers in her wounds.

"Seeing you hurt Sakura turns me on a whole lot more" He smirked when he saw the horrid look in her eyes. Sasuke moved his knee up so it was between her thighs; she gasped and suddenly became very wet.

"No please no" She tried to drum at his chest but her arms felt like jelly. Sasuke slipped his fingers under her stringy panties and rubbed her clit, and with out a notice he slipped two fingers in.

Sakura moaned in such pleasure Sasuke took as a sign to say she wanted his manliness all the more. And before she knew it Sasuke was above her completely naked

"No Sasuke please I cant I'm not…" She was cut off when Sasuke kissed her again. She tried to kick him but he had her legs pinned. He held her hands above her head so she wouldn't hit him.

"That's it, Sakura-chan my dear, squirm all you like, you'll soon be mine" He grinned and positioned himself above her and with one quick thrust he penetrated her womanhood.

Sakura screamed out in pain, and tried to scramble away, but he wouldn't let her go. Sasuke pulled back till he was completely out and thrust into her again and again… Sakura was whimpering in pain until after a while it started to become pleasurable.

But she still fought back "Sarrrs…. Kae" She purred "Please stop this isn't right… arhh. OMG! SASUKE STOP" But he didn't he kept his pace moving unevenly with her, she trying to escape and he thrusting into her.

"Oh Sakura" Sasuke moaned

"Sas… Oh yes please harder faster!" Sakura began to enjoy it "Sasuke I'm about to… to" a big red blush marks appeared on Sakura's face, but he knew what she was going to say.

A few more thrust sent Sakura swirling into amazement, then Sasuke came and fell on top of Sakura. She was shaking like a leaf on a stormy day; he looked down between her legs and saw blood

Oh no did I just do that? I was so busy trying to satisfy myself I didn't even think about her, and I… I just rapped her?

"Sakura are… are you ok?" Sasuke was concerned for Sakura; she had curled herself into a little ball and begun to rock back and forth

"P-P-Please don't hurt me" and like that she was out. Sakura fell to the ground and hit her head hard on a rock…

I better get her dressed and take her back to my mansion. Sasuke got dressed and carried Sakura with him back to his home.

What was i thinking? How could I do this to her? She trusted me wanted to help me but I... I pushed her away

Sasuke was pacing the room, and listening to any sound that Sakura may have made. He heard some groaning and new that she was starting to wake up.

"Sakura are... are you ok?" Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura on the bed. He tried to rub her leg for reassurance, but failed at the act when he felt her flinch at his touch

"Please go away, I don't want to be hurt by you again. Leave me alone" Sakura whispered

"I am not going to hurt you Sakura I promise" Sasuke was speaking calmly looking into Sakura's eyes and rubbing her cheek "Please let me make it up to you... I know I'll be able to. It will take a while but I can"

"Alright Sasuke-kun I'll give you one last chance otherwise you'll have to knock me unconscious to have sex with you. Do you understand?"

Sasuke didn't like these terms... It annoyed him, but if that's what he had to do to get her trust then he'd do it. "Thank you Sakura"

Karin was standing outside the door listening to Sasuke and Sakura talk and went green with jelousy; it filled her through and through. She thought she'd be able to punch a hole in the wall with one try.

"Oh that does it! If he isn't going to kill that little slut, then I'm going to have to dispose of her myself" Karin smirked with mischief clerking behind her eyes. "I have to go find Suigetsu"

It was the dusk of dawn when Sakura finally awoken properly. She had been asleep for two days due to the loss of blood. She woke up and found her head resting on someone's shoulders. She could feel this person stroking her hair

Sakura looked up to see who it was and saw Sasuke staring down at her grinning.

"Good morning sleepy, you've been asleep for a while" Sasuke kissed the top of Sakura's head, she flinched but over come it and snuggled in closer to Sasuke

"How long have I been asleep for?" she ask completely unaware of the fact she was lying next to a man naked.

"About two days, I was getting really worried; I thought I might have really hurt you" there was concern in her eyes but she didn't think about it…

They layed there like that for 5 minutes before they heard knocking on the door. Sasuke was annoyed that people seem to keep doing this to him lately.

"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke yelled through the door

Karin didn't care if she was interrupting anything, she just opened the door and walked in looking innocent. "Sasuke-kun…" Karin saw Sasuke and Sakura together on the bed naked and glared at Sakura "There is something you need to do at the office. Apparently the Hokage from the hidden leaf village has sent a squad of ninja after you and to rescue Sakura"

"I'll deal with it later Karin-sama, you may leave now" Sasuke said and Sakura grinned and poked the tongue at Karin.

"There is other things you need to do Sasuke-kun" Karin pulled some of her shirt down so Sasuke could see her shoulder. Sasuke just glared at Karin very unimpressed

"I'm not going to sleep with you Karin. You disgust me" Karin was furiated by this and decided to take revenge

"Oh but Sasuke-kun you slept with me 3 days ago" Karin grinned when she saw Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"And I regret that. It shall never happen again. So don't even think about it" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearin. She felt the erge to throw up. She slapped a hand over her mouth to hold it in. but it was hopeless, she threw up anyway.

Not much food pieces where thrown up it was mainly bile and other pieces. Sasuke was at her side in a second rubbing his hand on her back whispering in her ear saying to let it all out. Karin on the other hand shot Sakura a disgusted look before she turned around and left slamming the door behind her.

"I s-so sorry Sasuke-san, I'll clean up the mess" but the second she finished the sentence she threw up again.

"No don't worry about cleaning it up. I'll get someone to do it, just go and like back In bed and rest. I'll be back later to check up on you. ok" Sasuke Waited till Sakura was set in bed before he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, it's me, I'm sorry about everything, hey lol. Well here is chapter 3. I hope it puts my in your good books… I'll try and post again ASAP but I don't know how far I can keep my promises. Lol enjoy and please R&R**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto.**

**Claimer: - However I do own this story hehe and my brain that came up with it lol go me.**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was slowly rising up over the trees and the sun rays glistening through the open window. Sakura rolled away from the window so the light would wake her up properly yet. When she decided it was about time she woke up, she sat up from where she was lying and stretched. She reached for her night gown on the chair beside the bed and slipped it on.

"Morning Sasuke-kun" she said, knowing he would be awake watching her from his reading chair with sake in one hand and reports in the other.

However, she never got the reply she was hoping for. Sakura looked over to where she was expecting to see him, but noticed that he wasn't in the room.

Suddenly she felt the erg to empty her already empty stomach. Sakura quickly raced to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet bowl, spewing her guts out.

This was Sakura's daily routine for the past week; wake up, throw up, try and eat, throw up, go for small walks and go to bed. Sometimes she and Sasuke would share some intimate moments or "make love" but he was mostly closed off to her.

Sasuke didn't share his business with his personal life. Most of the time when he got back from missions or whatever he was out doing, (AN: or who he was doing) he would come home and find Sakura sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Sakura spent another 10 minutes ridding her of her stomachs contents before she got up and took a shower. She was disappointed not find Sasuke not there when she had finished her shower smelling like lavender and apples.

Sakura walked over to the windows and stared out into the distance. _'I wonder why I keep throwing up like this, it's not normal… oh well. I wonder is Naruto has been looking for me. Apart of me believes he is. But apart of me believes he's been threatened that I'll be hurt if he tried to retrieve me'_

Small unnoticeable tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor, while she was thinking about her friends and family back home. _'Please hurry, I don't think I can survive here. He doesn't love me. He's only using me… please Naruto I'm begging you come and get me'_ Sakura pleaded quietly in her mind.

Sakura was disturbed from her mind but a knock to the door, informing here that someone was outside the door wishing to speak to her.

"Come in" Sakura called through the door even though she wished know one would come and see her at the moment.

Karin walked through the door with her hands on her hips, she hard a grin plastered on her face. She wore black gloves and tracksuit and sweater, she also had black healed boots on.

"Hey Sakura-_chan_, Suigetsu and I" Karin waved to the man standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest staring at the scene in front of him intensely, "have talked a few things about you and master Sasuke; and came to a conclusion that it isn't good to have scum like you here, getting in his way."

"I am getting in no ones way. I never asked to be brought here but I was. I tried to escape but was brought back, so don't blame me about getting in his way! If anything it's probably you getting in his way trying to get him to fuck you! Face the facts he doesn't want to touch your filthy body" Sakura sneered through clenched teeth.

Karin growled a little bit before raising her hand above her head to strike down on Sakura's face, but it was caught before it made contact.

"Suigetsu, why did you stop me… she had it coming, she shouldn't have talked to me like that."

"I know Karin, but I feel that we should leave the beating of the girl until we are outside of sound; and am on our way to the dumping grounds." Suigetsu let go of Karin's hand when he felt her calm down and nod.

"I understand Suigetsu" Karin whispered staring at her shoes, as if to investigate what they are made of; leather. "I you please tie her arms behind her back and gag her, we shall be on our way"

"No! Don't come any closer, leave me alone. Sasuke wont be pleased with you to" Sakura yelled trying to fight suigetsu, but he wouldn't stop gaining on her. She finally gave up and cowered in the corner.

"What a pathetic shinobi you are Sakura, I am kind of ashamed to call you a shinobi with the way you act" Karin snicked

"I have never been a fighting shinobi, I am a medic Nin, trained under Tsunade herself, she taught me everything she knows" Sakura said proudly.

"Like I give a shit, hurry up and gag her already!" Karin screeched.

'_Please Naruto, Sasuke, anybody. Please find me, help me'_ Sakura begged in her head.

---

Sasuke was sitting in his office thinking about Sakura when he felt something odd inside his chest. _'I must be imagining things'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke had to leave and head to work early because he was called out because there had been Konoha Nin roaming around his land. He did not want to leave so early without saying goodbye to Sakura, but Karin told him it was important and needed to be dealt with quickly.

Since he arrived at his office he hasn't seen Karin since and was getting an uneasy feeling deep in his chest, like something bad was going to happen.

After finishing everything he needed to do, he decided to knock off work early and head back to the mansion where Sakura was waiting for him.

However when he arrived he was not expecting Sakura missing.

"Where the hell is Sakura!" Sasuke bellowed to anyone who would listen.

A servant who hand been closest to him told Sasuke that Karin and Suigetsu went to visit Sakura then left, and when they went in to see if Sakura was hungry they found that she was not there.

---

Suigetsu and Karin could feel Sasuke's anger outside of sound and knew there would be hell to pay when they arrived back…

They travelled for most of the day; Suigetsu had Sakura on his back, unconscious. When night fell, they stopped to set up camp.

"Karin, I want you to tell me the truth for the reason you want to get rid of Sakura." Suigetsu said not even giving Karin a glance.

"What do you mean? I did tell you the tru-"

"Don't tell me that you wanted to get rid of her because she's a distraction towards Sasuke, because I know otherwise. I've never seen Sasuke more focused in his life since Sakura came… What she said before, about you wanting to get rid of her so you could have Sasuke to your self that was the truth… wasn't it?" Suigetsu asked, cutting Karin off.

Karin didn't give him any answer; she only stood up and walked to her tent where Sakura lay sleeping. She grabbed Sakura by the ankles and dragged her out.

"Stay there if you don't want to get involved, I don't care. But I'm going to have fun with little miss slut here" Karin said motioning to Sakura.

Karin drags Sakura away from camps and ties her to a tree standing up; she grabs s kunai from her bag and lunges at Sakura cutting her arms.

Karin spent almost up to 2 hours lunging at Sakura and cutting her, stabbing her. When she finally felt she had done enough she cut the ropes that where holding Sakura to the tree. Sakura was still gagged so she couldn't scream when she was getting attacked, over and over again.

Sakura had cuts from head to toe. There were deep cuts across her cheeks arms, she had stabbing wounds in her chest and some to her stomach, and she had rope burns from where the rope was holding her down.

Karin decided she didn't want to travel any further so she grabbed Sakura and in a poof of smoke disappeared.

When she appeared again she was standing outside the Suna gates. She dumped Sakura somewhere where she would be noticed by the guarding ninja.

Once she dumped Sakura, she disappeared in another puff of smoke and was back at camp 3 minutes later.

Suigetsu looked up at Karin and noticed she didn't have Sakura with her.

"Karin where's Sakura?" he asked

"I did what we planned to do… I dumped her outside Suna, she should be found by morning"

**Ohh soo they just got rid of her hey? Do you think she'll be gone forever? I don't think so, but hey with me ill never know coz I keep coming up with new ideas for my story to lead to.**

**Anyway what I don't get is why sakura keeps spewing… that's a tough one. Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I know I wasn't long but I'll try and make the otheres longer.**

**Please Review. Thanks heaps buddies hehe**

**BashTashRox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, been a long time hasn't it. Sorry about that, it's just that I haven't really gotten into this story or rather I've lost interest. But I will try and finish it. I promise you this, because it is my ninja way to accomplish my promises.**

**Anyhow another reason I haven't been writing this one is because I've been writng other stories however I'm writing theses on paper and COMPLETING them before I post them, so I do dearly hope your proud of me. I have about 20 different stories going, but I'm writing them heh heh go me…**

**Anyhow I hope you like this chapter it's short and probably not as good as the first three but just think… at least I posted another chapter. Thanks Please R&R **

**Love you all… **

**XoX Tasha XoX**

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Suna's century patrol to find Sakura's mangled body outside the Suna gates. They went to her with the aid of two medics and checked if she was still alive… the ninja checked her pulse and noticed it was very faint.

"Quickly, we need to get her to the hospital right away or she's going to die." One of the medics said. One of the Ninja picked Sakura up and transported her to the hospital before going to warn the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, during patrol I found a girl outside the gates, she looked pretty messed up, I noticed she had a Leaf ninja head band." The man said.

Gaara looked up from the paperwork he was signing before getting out of his chair and in a swirl of sand transported himself to the hospital. He remembered getting a letter from Naruto about one of his best medic ninja and best friend disappearing, so he decided to check if the was her.

Gaara was waiting in the waiting room while Sakura was being taken cared of. It had almost been 4 hours since Sakura had arrived at the hospital, he had been inform that she was badly injured from multiple stab wounds to the chest and stomach and deep cuts to her arms and thighs, she was suffering from severe blood loss. The thing that really upset and pissed Gaara of was that the young woman was a couple weeks pregnant and the babies were alive but only barely because their mother was in such critical condition.

Gaara wasn't looking forward to the letter he had to write to Naruto, saying that the missing girl has been found but is most likely to die. He knew that Naruto loved her, but only as a sister, he had gotton over is childhood crush of her.

It was another 30 minutes before the medic who was working on Sakura came out and went to talk to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, the young girl is in recovery her babies are fine, however she seems to be in some sort of a semi-coma trance, we cant seem to get her out of it so really its all up to her whether she's really recover fully." The nin bowed before leaving to work on another patient.

Gaara sighed before going back to his office, he better inform Naruto of the girls reappearance right away.

'Dearest Naruto,

I am to inform you that Sakura Haruno has been found. My century patrol at 1200 hours found her during patrol, she was badly hurt with several stabbing and has lost a lot of blood, the medic ninjas I have here are no where near as good as your own however they have help her. She was in surgery for a little over 4 and a half hours. I have been informed that Sakura is a couple weeks pregnant, the father I do not know.

However I regret to inform you that Sakura is in a semi-coma state. We do not know how to help her, and if she is to stay in this state for a while we wont be able to help her.

Yours faithfully,

Gaara'

Gaara signed it before sealing it as a scroll and sending it to Naruto with his fastest bird he had. He sighed as he sat down rubbing his forehead mumbling incoherent things to himself. God how he wished he could see his crush just once. (I bet you don't know who I'm talking about. I want everyone to guess who it is so good luck.)

* * *

Sasuke was furious when he came home Sakura was no where to be found, he called for Suigetsu and Karin but was soon informed that they weren't in the hidden village of the sound. He was pissed, he wasn't an idiot, he knew they had something to do with Sakura's disappearance. Probably that slut Karin's idea. She was always jealous of Sakura.

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in his room before he heard a knock on the door.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke dear, I was told you wanted me, I'm sorry I couldn't come here sooner honey I was busy." Karin said in her annoying high pitch voice. It made Sasuke cringe away from her. Karin walked up to Sasuke and began to rub her hands up and down his chest. "I knew you would miss me, you just wish to fuck me senseless don't you?"

Sasuke pushed her away with such force she was knocked to the ground. "Don't touch me, you dirty little whore," Sasuke spat. "Where the hell is Sakura, I know you did something and if you don't tell me this instant I wont hesitate to kill you.""I disposed of her, she should be dead by now." Karin said.

It didn't take Sasuke look, he transform into his 3 state of that stupid curse the snake man gave him and attacked her. She was dead in a matter of minutes, Sasuke calmed when he saw her cold dead body on her floor and ordered one of his guards to clean up the mess and get rid of her dead body. (Wahoo yayaya the evil slut is dead, oh yeah who wants to cheer with me.. Come on you know you want to.)

* * *

Naruto was distressed after receiving word from Gaara about Sakura's reappearance he was thrilled however he was also upset about Sakura's mental and physical health. He replied to Gaara stating he'll be there in a couple of days to pick Sakura up and take her back home, to where she belonged, where she could live peacefully with a lot of protection and where she could raise her children.

When Naruto arrived in Suna he went straight to visit Gaara. "Gaara it's been a while, and my you have gotten hotter, who would have thought that little boy from the Chunin exams could become your." Naruto joked. "So where is Sakura, how is she? Has she woken from her coma?" Naruto asked, a serious taking his voice.

Gaara looked down at the ground… "Yes she has awoken and has been informed she was pregnant, I didn't know the medics were going to tell her, so naturally when Sakura was informed she broke down crying, as far as we can tell, her mental state is stable at all. She'll probably round the clock constant watching. Other than crying Sakura spends most of her time holding her stomach in a protective stance and wont let anyone near her in fear that they'll do something to her children." Gaara looked up at Naruto and noticed he looked depressed, this sent Gaara's heart into pieces, it hurt him to see Naruto so upset. "Come Naruto, lets go see Sakura.

**

* * *

**

There you have it chapter four… I really hoped you liked it. I'm looking forward to your reviews… cya

**XoX Tasha XoX**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, yeah I know I've taken a long time to upload my next chapter it's just that straight pairings are so boring and I don't like Sakura very much anymore. I will however finish this story in a positive light but it won't be as long as I originally intended it to be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Pissed was a term to light to explain Naruto's mood at this very moment, the second he and Gaara walked into the hospital room Sakura was currently inhabiting he became very furious. Sakura who had once been considered the most beautiful of all in Konoha was now the quivering, broken mess in front of him. The warning Gaara gave him before he entered was nothing compare to this.

Naruto suddenly had the urge for a spar, grabbing Gaara he waltzed out of the room towards the roof of the hospital, his hands clenching and unclenching, his fingernails digging into his palm opening small wounds.

Gaara had been expecting this. He knew Naruto would react badly to seeing Sakura, and his heart clenched painfully at Naruto's attitude thinking that Naruto should never feel this way in his life.

Once Gaara and Naruto reach the roof of the hospital Naruto started to attack Gaara with his fists only to be blocked each time by Gaara's sand.

"This never should have happened to her" Naruto screamed, "I should of protected her more! When I find the bastard that did this I'll kill 'em!"

Grateful for this sand Naruto continuously pounded away and yelling out different things of what and how he was going to kill Sakura's attacker, until he collapsed to his knees dragging Gaara dow n with him. Naruto started to cry his fists grabbing the front of Gaara's robes, burying his head in Gaara's shoulder, Naruto cried his way into sleep.

Gaara and Naruto sat on the roof for hours doing nothing, well Gaara was doing nothing, Naruto was sleeping on Gaara. Gaara kept on running his fingers through Naruto's soft blonde locks while looking at the sky.

'How could things get like this?' Gaara thought.

Sasuske spent weeks looking for Sakura's whereabouts, he missed her and wanted her back at his side, things had settled down a lot more after the death of Karin, and for that he was grateful, thinking he should have done it sooner would have made things a whole lot eaiser for him.

He had Suigetsu out looking for Sakura and where she might be, not even thinking that Sakura is dead and back in the hands of Konoha.

The door to his office slammed open and Suigetsu barged into his room and said at the top of his voice, "I've found Sakura, she's…"

Sakura was now 5 months pregnant and had picked up her life in Konoha, she hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy and made Naruto swear on his life that he wont tell anyone either. She was pleased that her baby was developing remarkably well, considering the ordeal she went through.

Naruto had become a lot more protective of Sakura since she was brought back to Konoha and hardly let her leave his sight, and if he did she was always accompanied by one of her friends.

She missed Sasuke and some nights when she lay in bed looking out the window she felt that sasuke was watching her, as if he was with her, protecting her from the world. She loved him very much and wished that he could go through this with her, to be there when her baby kicks for the first time, when she finds out its sex and for the birth, but for now she'll just have to leave it be.

**

* * *

**

And so there you have it, chapter 5. I think I might do two more chapters then end it. But im sorry that its so crappy… please forgive me.

BashTashRox


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back Sorry about this but I really dont like this story, let alone this pairing, I actually really hate sakura now, i think she's really annoying so just so i dont piss everyone off, I'm going to finish it i'm just gonna rush it. Luckily for you i still have a couple of pages to go. sorry everyone, I'm more into YAOI.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura was hating this, she was back in Konoha with twenty-four hour surveillance. It was grating on her nerves with Naruto's level of protectiveness, along with the fact that her friends wouldn't leave her alone. Especially Ino, she felt the need to become a mother hen for Sakura, constantly keeping an eye on her pregnancy, shopping for baby equipment, such as a cot, pram, bibs and other things.

Sakura was sitting in her lounge room watching the Cherry blossoms fall of the trees outside her window, she was counting down the minutes until Naruto came bursting through the door, with more questions about her abduction, and what she was doing there, how she was being treated, and most of all who was holding her captive.

3

2

1

"Sakura- CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the door, "I have a few questions for you."

Sasuke was right outside Konoha, thinking how he was going to accomplish his mission, Recapture Sakura. He was very pissed when he discovered that Sakura was back in Konoha with the protection of Naruto and the rest of the gang were keeping a very annoyingly close eye one Sakura.

After weeks of spying on the konoha village he had come across some interesting information about a certain pink haired shinobi. The news that he was to become the father of a little Uchiha had greatly pleased Sasuke to the point where he could of jumped around in joy (can you picture that?).

When Sasuke questioned Suigetsu and Karin they both answered with they had no way of knowing that she was pregnant.

Flashback

"Can you two please explain to me why MY PREGNANT HOSTAGE is now back with Naruto, oh and why she is pregnant without my knowing?" Sasuke yelled at his frighted team members. Karin snickered under her breath hoping she had caused some damage to the fetus when she attacked her in the forrest.

"We were unaware that she was pregnant," Karin whimpered pathetically, shivering in Sasukes wrathfull gaze.

"Oh and how is that, considering your a medical ninja and I had you as her docter." Sasuke shouted. "For all I know you probably knew what was going on and just wanted to get her out of your way so you could just try and get into my pants like the little slut you are." He hissed. "You know what, it was a mistake to ever fuck you in the first place, and I aint ever going to do it again, especially to a pathetic little piece of shit like you. Suigetsu, stop laughing your in as much shit as she is, I want you to find a way to get Sakura here NOW!"

End Flashback.

Sasuke had soon had enough of Karin, when she tried to force herself onto him, of cause she was unsuccessfull and was promptly killed, sasuke had no patience with a little skank like her.

Sasuke laid down in his tent in a little cave on the outskirts of Konoha, silently sending Sakura signals that he was here and that he was coming to get her.

* * *

**Yeah so that was chapter 6 I hope you liked it. It was rushed because it's currently 4.40 in the morning but yeah. love you all, i'm sorry its taking me so long. xx please forgive me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back this is chapter seven I hope you enjoy and review sorry for its shortness. xx**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sakura couldn't handle it, she wanted to be with Sasuke more than anything, especially with her pregnancy nearing the end of its final trimester. She wanted to hold Sasuke close as she gave birth to their little boy or girl, she wanted Sasuke to be there with her when their child was to be arriving into the world.

Sakura loved being around Naruto and the rest of the gang but she knew something was missing, Sasuke, the love of her life and the father of her child. She sat awake at nights thinking of when she was with Sasuke, even though she was a hostage and not a voluntary guest.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready for this, giving birth I mean.." Naruto's voice trailed into her head, she turned to face him sighing, "sorry Naruto, I wasnt really listening. I'm ready for my little boy to be born. I want him with me." Naruto gave sakura a pittying look as he watched her go back into her own little world. Naruto wasn't an idiot, he knew what was going on. that Sakura was with Sasuke the whole time, he just felt that Sakura should own up on her own, and that Sasuke should turn himself in. No matter how much Naruto wanted to beaten him into a pulp for what he did to Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura's Very pregnant stomach and thought about how long she had left till she was to pop. (haha sorry about that annology), as he thought about it, he realised that she was to be due any day now. Naruto wanted to protect Sakura as much as he could, her and her soon to be child, but he knew that someone in particular had to be here for this. Sighing Naruto stood up from his seat and interupted Sakura from her day dreaming. "Sakura-chan I just realised that I have some serious business to do, so can you please excuse me." He said as he left Sakura in her lounge room alone.

Naruto went straight to the Hokaga tower where he called upon his fastest messanger pigeion to come forth using a variety of hand signal, tying a note to its leg Naruto sent the pigeion to the notes intended receiver.

Sasuke was getting ready to recapture Sakura when a White messenger pigeion flew down and landed on his shoulder. He reached up and untied the scroll that was around the poor birds leg, reading its contents with much enthusiasm.

_Sasuke,_  
_I have to inform you that Sakura-chan is going to give birth to your child any day now, I know it was you, so dont ask any questions. I want you to get to Konoha as soon as you can so that you can be here with Sakura when she is delievering your child._  
_Sincerly, Naruto._

Sasuke smirked as he rolled the scroll up, and started walking towards the Konoha gates, looking forward to see his possessions as soon as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey all, this is the last chapter for this story, I hope you enjoy it. Xox._**

**_P.s There won't be a sequel to this; I can't handle writing more with this pairing… Sasuke belongs to Naruto. Lol XP_**

* * *

"Aaaah," a piercing scream rang out through the delivery room where Sakura was currently inhabiting, threats were being thrown around the room, promises to castrate a certain someone and remove all their bodily functions.

In the waiting room stood the entire rookie 9, excluding Sakura and Sasuke, everyone was anxious to know what was going on in the delivery room. Every now and then they could all hear the screams from the room indicating that Sakura was in great pain.

Naruto was pacing back and forth biting his nail and continuously glancing at the door that lead to the room Sakura was in. He hated hearing Sakura in pain, or anyone of his friends or comrades. Hinata and a few others had tried to calm Naruto down to get him to at least stop wearing a hole into the floor with all his pacing but he would have none of it.

After a few more minutes the screaming still continued but a nurse came out of the room and approached Naruto.

"Are you the father?" She asked, looking at Naruto slightly amused at his worried antics, Geez soon to be parents were so predictable, only Naruto wasn't the father.

"No I'm no-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke who suddenly swept into the room as if he owned the place, (_isn't that such a Sasuke thing to do?_).

"I'm the father of that baby, and I want to be there to see my child delivered" Sasuke said in a tone that suggested if his demands weren't met there would be hell to pay.

The nurse looked at Sasuke and became slightly afraid of the commanding man, of cause this didn't stop the attraction forming. "O-of course, follow me" She said, starting to walk in the direction of the delivery room.

Before Sasuke had the chance to set out after her, Naruto grabbed his arm and forcibly mad Sasuke turn to face him, his expression on his face reeked of pure murder, an intense feeling to kill Sasuke overwhelmed him, but he reigned in his feelings of resentment purely for Sakura's sake, considering that she is going to need him, and that she wouldn't forgive him if he did anything to severe to Sasuke.

"Just because you're here doesn't mean i won't let up on you at the end of this, you will be punished for your crimes, for what you have don't to Sakura" Naruto said tonelessly, which caused Sasuke to merely blink at Naruto and grunt in acceptance.

Naruto released Sasuke's arm and allowed him to enter the delivery room where Sakura was waiting.

* * *

_(Because I can't be bothered writing the delivery and I don't actually know how it goes cause I've never been pregnant I'm gonna skip that part and move to after the delivery)_

Sakura held her newly born baby boy in her arms and tenderly gazed at him through watery eyes, when she saw Sasuke enter the delivery room to be there for the birth she was filled with all sorts of emotions, happiness because Sasuke was there with her, anger for everything he put her through and most of all fright, worry and resentment because she thought that Sasuke was only there for the baby and would take it from her when she delivered her beautiful baby boy. Because of this she hadn't let Sasuke anywhere near her child after the delivery. This of course mad Sasuke incredibly angry at the fact that Sakura was withholding his rights to his son.

At this current moment in time Sasuke was located in the corner of the room leaning against the wall and watched as Sakura and the rookie 9 talk, congratulate and hold his child, his heir, his precious son.

Every now and then he caught Sakura sending him cautious looks and clutching his son closer to her chest every time he even looked at the child. This didn't go over well with Sasuke, but he held it in and waited until everyone left. Which took some time, Naruto felt like staying the night, sending worried glances at Sakura and Sasuke, but finally decided to leave when Sakura insisted him that she and her baby will be alright.

With Naruto's departure Sasuke pushed away from the wall and steadily walked over to where Sakura and his son lay on the hospital bed. As he approached he watched as Sakura tensed and held his son protectively to her chest, and shushed him when he started to whine. When he was a mere few feet from the bed he held out his arms, expecting Sakura to hand his son over to him, when she didn't and shook her head rapidly his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Let me hold my son Sakura" Sasuke said lowly.

Sakura shook her head again.

"He is my child as well I have a right to hold him" Sasuke growled angrily.

Frightened Sakura tightened her hold on her baby which caused him to wake up with a start and begin to cry, however being a Uchiha he was naturally very smart, even though he was a couple hours old he could tell when the atmosphere was tense, and quieted immediately, eyes opening to spot his mother who was staring and a man near her.

As the baby watch Sasuke and Sakura he became attentive to how Sakura felt, and decided to make his mother less worried.

Sakura was startled when she felt he newly born baby try and wriggle out of her grasp, arms reaching out to Sasuke, as if he could tell that Sasuke was his father and would do anything to hurt him, Sakura however wasn't so sure.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his son try and reach out to him. "Let me hold him Sakura, he is my son and I won't hurt him, besides it looks like he wants to be with me anyhow."

Sakura held her child a little longer before finally giving him a gentle squeeze and pass him to Sasuke, who gently cradled the baby into his chest as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him, as if it was an occurrence that happened regularly.

Sasuke held his son for a while, playing with his fingers and toes, not believing that something so fragile can be created from something so terrible, like for what he had done to Sakura. Remembering that Sakura was carefully watching Sasuke for any signs that he was going to harm her baby he turned to talk to her.

"What are you naming him?" He asked, sincerely and generally interested in what his new born son was going to be named.

"Ichiro…" Sakura whispered, looking up into Sasuke's eyes before saying, "Uchiha"

Surprised Sasuke's eyes widened before he smiled and looked at his son before saying "Hey Ichiro Uchiha, I'm Sasuke, your father."

* * *

Well there you have it the last chapter of the story, I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think and review. Xox

Bashtashrox.


End file.
